Tragedy at the Ministry
by Syanra
Summary: The Ministry of Magic has had an attack and certain people were targeted! How will Ron cope with his daughter being someone targeted to die? When he goes to the Ministry after the attack, he finds a secret about Rose and Scorpius, a huge one... Rose and Scorpius pairing.
1. Chapter 1

7 P.M. Weasley Household 23-Dec

"Ron, there's an owl at the window, will you let it in?" Hermione asked her husband of many years. Her seventeen year old son, Hugo, was home for the holidays. Rose, her nineteen-year-old daughter, was working late at the ministry.

Ron let the owl in and removed the parchment from its leg. He unfolded and read it. His eyes instantly filled with tears as he let the letter fall to the ground.

"What's wrong, Dear?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," he picked up the letter, "I've got to go. I'll be back."

Hermione grabbed his arm. "Not before telling me what's wrong, and where and why you're going."

"Hermione don't worry."

"Ron? Give me the letter!"

"Bye, Hermione," Ron gave her a kiss and Hugo took the letter.

"Dad!" his eyes filled with tears as he hit his father. "You _have _to tell Mum!"

"Tell me what, Hugo?" Hug was crying as he handed Hermione the letter.

"Hermione! You don't want to read that!"

"Why not?"

"You might not like what it says."

Hermione stared at him.

"Please, don't"

"You and Hugo read it!"

"Hermione, I don't know how you're going to take it!"

Hermione glared.

"Fine read it, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

Hermione unfolded the letter.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_I don't know how to inform you of this, but there was an attack at the ministry. Some people were killed, some tortured to almost dying point, and others captured. Your daughter, Rose, is either dead, or she was captured. We cannot completely know who is who so we are asking the family of the possible dead to come check. We are sorry for this tragedy._

_Sincerely,The Minister of Magic,M. M._

Hermione completely broke down. Ron hugged her, and held her close, crying himself. "That's why I didn't want you to read it."

"Rosie!" Hermione sobbed.

"I'm going by myself to check among the dead, okay? I think we both won't be able to see Rosie dead, but…" Ron trailed off.

"I know," Hermione whispered.

Ron collected his broom and kissed Hermione and Hugo. "I'll be back soon." And with that, he was off to the ministry.

**A/N: Chapter One, tell me what you thought! I'll try to update depending on schoolwork!**


	2. Chapter 2

6:00 PM Ministry of Magic 23-Dec

Rose was working in her office when it happened. She was doodling on paper when her cousin James ran into her office, out of breath.

"Rose!" He breathed. "They're hear!"

"Who?"

"Death Eaters!"

"Voldemort is _dead!"_

"Apparently some still follow in his ways! They plan to kill or capture all people involved in Voldemort's demise!"

"And since we're children of the 'Golden Trio' you think we've been targeted?"

"Rose, it makes sense!"

"You're just trying to scare me and it's not working. It's also not funny!"

Screams were heard from the other side of Rose's office door.

"Do you think I'm kidding now?"

"No, I'm going out there and fighting."

"Rose, you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Scorpius, your mother, and _especially _your father would kill me if I let you fight and die out there!"

"I won't die."

"Rose, you're one of the people _targeted _to die!"

Rose pushed her way past James. "Since when did you start caring?" She opened her office door.

"Since I found out!" He yelled.

She turned around, pale. "You know?"

James nodded.

"How do you know?"

"I found evidence."

"I got rid of the evidence."

"I still found it."

Rose went, if possible, paler, she left her office, however. She started running, with James chasing her, yelling. Rose bumped into Albus and fell to the ground.

"Rose, I'm soooo sorry!" Albus said, helping his favorite cousin up.

"It's alright. I'm fine." Rose said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"_Avada Kadavra!" A Death Eater yelled, his wand pointed at Rose, who's eyes widened as she braced herself to be hit with the spell._

_AN: Sorry it's short, next chapter will be longer PLEASE REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! A review! Finally! Thank you, Sarnia Nereid, so far, you are the only one to read this!

7:45 Ministry of Magic 23-Dec

"Mr. Weasley," One of the department heads said to Ron.

"Have you seen Arthur Weasley?" Ron asked, feeling weird for using his father's first name.

"He's in Rose's office. I heard what's happened. I hope she's not among the dead."

Ron nodded and headed to Rose's office. That's where he saw his father, sitting with his back to the door.

"Hey," Ron said, sitting next to him.

"Certain people were targeted, Ronald. She was the only Weasley," Arthur took a breath, and wiped his red-rimmed eyes. "I should have been with her! I could have protected her."

"You mustn't blame yourself, Dad." Ron told him.

"I should! If I had been with her, we would know what happened. They didn't let me look at the dead because I'm not her father, can you believe that?"

Ron shook his head and looked at the neat stack of papers on Rose's desk. "Who came?" he asked. "When do I check the daed?"

"Soon. Greyback came."

"Greyback's dead."

"His sons aren't. They're just like their father! They're werewolves. Apparently pure werewolves, too."

Ron felt sick as he remembered Greyback's voice, '_I do enjoy the softness of the skin.' _Rose had soft skin… Ron didn't want to hear his daugter was dead, yet he didn't want to find out that Greyback's sons had taken her. He sighed. "How did they get inot the ministry? Why were only people targeted? Who else was targeted?"

"The ministry wasn't expecting an attack with You-Know-Who gone," Arthur took a breath. "I dunno why certain people were targeted. Apparently, the _new _Death Eaters wanted vengence for their parents, who had been Death Eaters themselves, and You-Know-Who. Both of Harry and Ginny's sons were targeted, I don't have any word on them. Neville and Hannah Longbottom's daughter is dead. Many others. Mostly children of people who fought in the war against You-Know-Who, some of those people themselves."

"I have to check now," Ron said, bade his father good-bye, and walked out of Rose's office. He stroke the nameplate on the door, and wnet to find Harry. If his sons were targeted, he would surely be here.

Ron started to runthrough the halls, making sharp turns, and eventually bumping into his sister, and knocking her down.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, I was looking for Harry, did he come with you?" Ron asked, helping her to her feet. Her eyes were red.

"He was busy dealing with an extra passenger in the car. We took the Muggle way."

"What do you mean 'extra passenger'?"

"We told Lily to stay home, but she tagged along anyway."

Tears filled Ron's eyes.

"What happened?" Harry asked, noticing them and dragging his daughter along by her hand.

"It's Rose. She was one of those who had been targeted."

"Sorry, Mate. I know how you feel. Albus and James were targeted, too. Ginny and I just saw the dead. Luna watched Lily. They have them separated by gender. Ginny, will you take Lily for a moment?"

"Yes Harry. Should I tell her?"

"Yeah, she's gonna find out annuway. I just don't want her to find out at the same time Ron does. Take her to my office and tell her there."

Ginny nodded. She took their daughter to the elevator, not twenty feet away, waved good-bye to Harry, and disappeared behind the door."

"James is dead." Harry said. "They knew more about him and Albus, but they wouldn't tell me. They said they wanted to wait until the had us both because it concerns Rose, too. C'mon Ron."

Harry led Ron to where they held the bodies. A familiar woman was emerging from the door they just walked up to. She had been crying, her long blonde hair wet with tears, and her blue eyes were red-rimmed.

"Hello, Ron, Harry," Her usually dream-like voice said.

"Luna?"

"Yes, it's me."

"No, I mean, what's wrong?"

"My son-Lysander-is dead."

"I'm _so _sorry Luna."

"You didn't make it happen," Luna said, going back through the door. Harry and Ron followed and Luna went behind her desk. "Are you needing to look upon the females?"

Ron nodded gravely.

"Description?"

"Brown, bushy hair, blue eyes."

Luna wrote down the information on a clipboard with all the desriptions of unknown girls. Some Jane Does vanished.

"Freckles. Bottom nose."

More names vanished. Extrememly thin."

Seven matches remained.

"Would you like to look at the remaining matches?"

Ron nodded.

Luna led him and Harry through a door, on the right into a narrow hall. Along the way, they saw peole emerging from doors. Some relived, some bawling their eyes out, and others grief-stricken.

"Room 209 Jane Doe 106. I'll explain two things: 1) their numbers don't line up with their room number because some are here, and they're alibe, to heal from torture. They give us their name then 2) their families are supposed to verify it's them. We can't say who's who." Luna opened the door.

"It's not Rose, she's too tan."

"That narrows it down to four more."

Ron sighed.

"Luna led them back into the hall. She looked at her clipboard, and took walked quickly down the hall. At a four way intercept, she turned righted and stopped at the fifteenth door on the left.

"Room 410, Jane Doe 307." Luna led them into room 410.

Ron took one look at the girl. He looked at her fingers. "Its not her. Rose paints her nails red, and she has a ruby and gold ring. I don't know where she got it from, but she always wears it on her left hand. Her ring finger in fact."

Luna wrote it down. "We found the ring, discarded, but the finger nails part-we have one more match." SHe led the two men into the hall, turned left, back into the intercept, went forward, turned right at another intercept and opened the sixteenth door on the right.

"Room 812, Jane Doe 709. The ring was found no where near her."

Ron walked in, then immedianlty walked out, crying.

"It'll be okay, Mate." Harry told him.

"How?" He asked.

Harry shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

8:40 Ministry of Magic, Room 812, 23-Dec

"Rose! She was c-captured by G-Greyback's s-son! Harry, d-do you r-remember th-that day many y-years at M-Malfoy Manor? Wh-what he said to H-Hermione!" Ron buried his face in his hands, but quickly took it out.

"I have to record it. Rose Weasley, m-i-s-s-i-n-g," Luna said slowly. Every letter in the last word hit Ron like stones hitting glass, and his heart panged with pain.

"Is there a pen, parchment, and owl I can use somewhere around here?" Ron asked, his voice shaking.

"Here," Luna handed him her clipboard. "Just move the top page to the bottom."

Ron did so, and started writing with her pink quill, making his handwriting as eligible as possible with his shaking hands.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I've just seen the dead, all that match Rosie's description. She's not here. I know you're relieved, but don't be. I want to be relieved, too, but I can't. At least not with knowing what happened to Rosie. She was captured, by sons of Greyback. I'm scared to think what will happen to her. What if one of them bites her? Keep Hugo close. Don't leave the house. Owl my mum and dad. Owl your parents. Tell them that no matter what, they must stay inside. Or, you can Apparate to your parents, with Hugo, to make sure they're safe. Put enchantments upon the house. I don't want to lose you. If you decide to go to your parents, or stay home, don't leave the house unless Death Eaters break through the barrier. Stay safe._

_Lots of Love to you and Hugo,_

_Ron (Dad)_

"Luna, do you have an owl I can borrow?" Ron asked. Luna nodded.

"Just hand me the letter and I'll send it off to…"

"Hermione."

"Okay," Luna whistled, held her arm up in the air, and then a tawny owl landed on her wrist. "To Hermione," she whispered to it, tying the letter to the owl's leg.

"Thank you, so much Luna," Ron told her.

Luna nodded. "The Minister would like to speak with you two about your children."

"'Kay, thanks Luna," Harry said, walking away with Ron.

"Ron!" Luna called, and Ron turned. "I _really _hope you find Rose. She was-_is _beautiful."

"Thanks Luna," Ron said, and Luna smiled, nodding.

Ron and Harry walked to the Minister's office in silence. However, right outside the door, Ron stopped and turned to Harry.

"What do you think she'll say about Rose, James, and Albus?" He asked, playing with his hands. Harry sadly shrugged.

"I'm as scared to find out as you are, Ron."

"My hands are sweaty," Ron wiped his hands on his jeans.

"So are mine, but I'm not wiping them on my pants," Harry remarked, trying to get a laugh out of Ron, but it only made his friend scowl, and roll his eyes.

Ron's shaky hands opened the door the Minister's office. He and Harry walked in.

"You wanted to see us?" Ron asked. The Minister had her back turned to them and was talking to a portrait of Albus Dumbledore when they walked in.

The former Hogwarts Headmaster turned her chair towards them. "Harry, Ronald, sit down," Minerva McGonagall told her former students.

Two chairs conjured themselves up and Ron and Harry sat down.

"Harry, let's start with James and Albus. They were _both _targeted to capture and torture."

"But James is dead-"

"Indeed, but he died protecting Rose. She was targeted for death."

"But she wasn't among the dead," Ron said.

"I was informed of that, Mr. Weasley, right after you looked. The people who killed James figured that if they took Rose, it would balance it out."

"Rose was targeted for death?" Ron clutched his chest. "Which arm hurts when you're about to have a heart attack?"

"Ronald, you are not having a heart attack. Collect yourself," Minerva scolded.

"I'm sorry, Pro-Minerva. It's just, to think someone tried to kill Rosie…"

"I know, Ronald. My son died during the first Wizarding War. However, there is another thing you needed to know about Rose. I was just waiting for-ah, there you are!" Minerva said as a family of five walked in.

"Why are _they _here?" Ron asked as he recognized Draco, Astoria, and three other Malfoy children.

Draco silenced his two daughters, who were quietly talking to each other. "We were called in because our son, Lucius, is dead. Scorpius was captured. This is my son, Brutus. These are my daughters, Narcissa and Bellatrix."

"So, you name one of your daughters after a _murderer?_"

"Murderer or not, she was my aunt."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Why are they here?" He repeated.

"I think you all need to sit down for this," Minerva conjured up five more chairs with wandless magic. "Scorpius and Rose were in a relationship, a big one."

Ron clutched his chest again; as did Draco. "H-how big?" Ron asked, scared to hear that Rose and kept a secret relationship from him.

"Well, they were going to get married-" Minerva was cut off by Ron getting up and heading to the door. "There's more," she said as his hand touched the doorknob. He turned around, pale.

"M-more?"

Minerva nodded her head. "James Potter knew. Rose, she filed for a maternity leave."

**A/N: Tell me what you thought! Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to my two Emilys for reviewing!

8:50 PM Weasley Household 23-Dec

Hugo, start packing some clothes. We're going to go to Grandma and Grandpa Granger's!" Hermione called to her son. Ron obviously forgot his father was already there and owled his mum. Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and went to pack her own clothes.

"What's wrong, Mum?" Hugo asked, coming into her room. He could always tell when something was wrong with his mum.

Hermione drew her son into a hug. "I'll tell you when we get to Grandpa and Grandma's, okay, Hugo? I think it'll be easier if I told you all at the same time rather than having to repeat myself. Go, pack. Meet me by the car. We're taking the it: we can't risk Apparating."

Hugo nodded and left his mother's room, going to pack. He respected is mother and knew she had her reasons for anything and everything. She was a smart witch and knew what she was doing-most of the time.

He had his clothes packed and was waiting for his mother by the front door. The truth is-he was scared. He needed her to comfort him. Hell, he was scared to walk outside by himself he didn't think he could go back to Hogwarts.

Hermione came out and put her free arm around him. Then she led him to the car. They threw their stuff into the back and sat up front.

* * *

><p>9:20 PM Granger Household 23-Dec<p>

The two reached the Grangers' house twenty minutes later.

"Mum?" Hermione asked, banging on the door. "Mum, it's Hermione! Open up!"

Her mother opened the door and let them in. "It must be _freezing _out there!" She complained.

"It's okay Mum. We're fine," Hermione said, hugging her mother.

"There's my favorite grandson!" Mrs. Granger said, moving away from her daughter and pinching her grandson's cheeks. "Where's my favorite granddaughter and son-in-law?"

"Mum, do you remember how there's a Ministry of Magic? And that Ron, Rose, and I work there?"

"Yes, vaguely, Dear." Mrs. Granger sad as her husband walked in.

"You might need to sit for this." Hermione said, gesturing to her parents' couch. The three-her parents and Hugo- sat down with Hugo in the middle. "Well, it was attacked, and um…" Hermione pulled out Ron's letter as her eyes filled with tears. "This will be easier," she said, handing it to them.

Mrs. Granger finished it first and was crying, then, Mr. Granger finished-his reaction the same. Hugo was the last to finish.

"Mum, the enchantments?" Hugo asked, fighting back tears.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Thank you, Hugo. Can you do me a favor and write a reply to your father? The owl is outside I'll bring it back when I'm done. None of you leave the house, do you understand me?"

"Yes Hermione," the Grangers said.

"Yes, Mum." Hugo murmured, and started on the letter as his mother left the house.

_Dad,_

_We're fine at Grandpa and Grandma Grangers' if you want to reply, send the owl here._

_It all seems so unreal. Just this morning Rose and I had a fight. If I had known that _might _be the last time I ever spoke to her, I would have given her a hug and said 'I love you' instead of what I said._

_I don't want to admit it, but I'm crying. I'm scared of what happened to Rose. I'm scared it might be my fault._

_I will explain later._

_L. o. L. (Lots of Love)_

_Hugo_

"_Accio owl!" _Hugo said with a flick of his wand, and the owl was summoned to him. He pat its head. "Ministry of Magic, Ronald Weasley."

The owl hooted, and was off. Hugo remembered what had happened earlier that day, full of regret.

* * *

><p><em>*Hugo's Flashback*<em>

_Rose came skipping in the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and returned to my Defense Against the Dark Arts paper. If I failed the N.E.W.T.s like I failed the O.W.L.s, I probably would get a job at McDonald's flipping hamburgers._

_I hate how ferfect my parents think my sister is. I hated having four hours alone with her before she left for work. (Oh, she leaves four hours after Mum and Dad.)_

"_Hey, Hugo," she said cheerfully._

"_Leave me alone," I mumbled._

"_Are you okay?" She asked sympathetically._

"_I fine!" I yelled, and the house shook._

"_What's wrong?" She asked._

"_I hat how I'm living in your shadow! I hate how you're a know-it-all! I hate how you got _perfect _scores on your O.W.L.s _and_ N.E.W.T.s! I hate it whenever I start a new year, and the professors ask 'Oh, you're _Rose's _brother! I _loved _Rose! I wish she was still in my class'! Mum and Dad are going to say 'Hugo, what happened? Rose got _perfect _scores on _her _N.E.W.T.s! Why didn't you?'!" I yelled at her._

"_Hugo, it's okay," She said, trying to hug me._

"_No!" I said, and pushed her away "I hate one thing more than I hate those things! You wanna know what that is? It's _you! _I hate you Rose! I wish you had never been born! I wish you were dead!" I yelled, and stormed off, leaving Rose in tears._

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review to keep my self-esteem up!**


	6. Chapter 6

Unknown Room 23-Dec, Unknown time (Past 6 P.M.)

* * *

><p>Rose paced around in front of Albus. "What if he doesn't want our child?" She worried again, glancing at Scorpius, who across the room. "What if he wants me to get an abortion? What if he breaks up with me and leaves me to raise it on my own?" She nervously wiped her hands on her pants- something she had picked up from Ron. "Hugo already hates me- I don't want Scorpius to, too."<p>

Albus pulled Rose into a hug. "Rosie, listen to yourself. Scorpius will _not _hate you. He loves you with all his heart. As for Hugo- he was just annoyed because of your scores on your O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. He didn't inherit your mother's brains, but _you _did. He's letting his jealously get the better of him. He _loves _you Rose.

"Scorpius won't leave you because of the baby. If he does, I'll hex him into oblivion. He's dead if he leaves you. Then your father will find a way to bring him back, just to kill him again.

Rose smiled and made her way through the crowded room to Scorpius, who pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Rose Weasley, we'll make it through this. I'll protect you with my life."

"Scorpius…there's something I _have _to tell you. Now. We have to talk."

There was a nauseating feeling in his stomach. Whenever someone says 'We have to talk' that means a break-up. "Rose…why?"

"It's your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Do I really need to explain the conception of a baby?"

Scorpius blinked. "A b-baby?"

Rose looked away and nodded.

Which, meant she didn't see the large smile on Scorpius's face. He pulled her into a hug and lifted her off the ground, twirling her around, then brought her down for a kiss on the lips.

"You…aren't angry?"

"Rose, I have no reason to be angry. A baby is a precious gift. How far along are you, my sweet Rose?" He asked, pressing his hands against her stomach.

"Two and a half months."

"Do you know the gender?"

Rose nodded once, smiling. "However, I am not telling you yet."

Scorpius smiled, which turned to a pout. "Please?"

Rose shook her head. "Nope."

* * *

><p>Ministry of Magic 23-Dec 11:24 P.M.<p>

Ron didn't go to the Granger's house. He looked through the files of Death Eaters. He found three possible locations:

*Riddle House

*Malfoy Manor

*Spinner's End

"You can cross off my family's manor." A voice said.

Ron looked up and met grey eyes, annoyed. "Look. It was one of Voldemort's hide outs, and I don't care. I want to find my daughter and grandchild. You don't know what it's like."

Draco let his anger get the better of him. "I don't know what it's like? One of my sons is dead, the other was kidnapped. Also, unless you heard Minister McGonagall wrong, that's _my _grandson too."

"It could be a girl.." Ron muttered.

"The Malfoys and Weasleys aren't know for having many daughters."

Ron shrugged. "It can happen…" He crossed off Malfoy Manor. "Any ideas as to where they could be?"

"Former Death Eater. Of course I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Late. Really late. Sorry. Any idea to where Death Eaters could hide? And…what gender should Rosie's baby be? Or would you like it to be twins? Leave a review to tell me please! But, hey. Rosie lived!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**24-Dec, 1 A.M., Unknown Room**

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius's POV<strong>

I held Rose as she slept. The thought of us having a baby together elated me!

…yet, it also scared me half to death. I don't want to ruin my child's life. Rose would make an amazing, excellent mother…but would I be as great of a father?

I looked down at my fiancée's sleeping form, then to her stomach. _Two and a half months along… _Then the baby would come in either July or August.

I want a daughter. One who'll look just like her beautiful mother. I reached out and stroked Rose's hair. I remembered our Hogwarts days when we always fought, always insulted each other.

We never hated each other though.

I remember the day I told Rose that I loved her. It was our fifth year, and I basically poured my heart out to her… I wonder if she still remembers that day, the feel of the breeze, the smell of the lake. I always will. I wonder if she still remembers my exact words to her… I'll always remember them.

And NO! I won't always remember them because they're the best pick-up line I ever came up with. It's just…that's how I _feel._

* * *

><p><em>*Scorpius flashback*<em>

"_Rose Weasley- will you stop hitting me for a moment and listen?" She stopped pounding her fists against my chest._

_She looked at me, watching suspiciously. "Yes?"_

"_Now- as I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted- Rose Weasley, there is something I need to get off my chest." She removed her fists from my chest- and I couldn't help but chuckle. "There's something I've been hiding…"_

"_You're gay?"_

"_Ye- NO!" I exclaimed, scowling._

_Rose smiled- or smirked. "Go on, Malfoy, relieve your chest of its burdens."_

"_All right. Rose Weasley-"_

"_Why the bloody hell do you have to keep saying my name?"_

"_Because you keep interrupting," I told her calmly, simply. I started again. "Rose Weasley. Rose Hermione Weasley. There is something I need to get off my chest. There's something I've been hiding from you. From _everyone _in fact. It's the fact that I love you. I tried fighting with you to hide my feelings from myself- but I couldn't. Every time- every blood time- I'm around you I get butterflies in my stomach. Rose Hermione Weasley…May I have the precious honor of being your boyfriend?"_

_She was silent. Then, told me, "Why the bloody hell did it take you so long to ask?"_

_And with that, she flung her arms around my neck and kissed me. I found myself kissing her back, loving the feeling of her lips on mine…_

* * *

><p><strong>24-Dec, 1:06 A.M., Ministry of Magic<strong>

"There's the Lestrange Manor." Draco told Ron. "Gaunt house."

"Gaunt house is too small."

"It was just a suggestion, W- Ron."

Ron blinked. "Bloody hell…"

"What?" Draco asked, adding the names to the list so it now looked like:

*Riddle House

*Malfoy Manor (with a strikethrough)

*Spinner's End

*Lestrange Manor

*Gaunt House

"You called me Ron."

"Well that's your name isn't it?"

"Yeah, well you usually call me 'Weasley' 'Weasel' 'Blood Traitor' 'The King' '-"

"Well, those days are over 1) I've changed. 2) were going to be in-laws."

"Stop reminding me.." Ron muttered.

They gathered some people from the Ministry and searched the Gaunt House first.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review!<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**24- Dec, 2:04 A.M., Lestrange Manor**

"I-I don't like the way that werewolf is looking at me," Rose muttered to Scorpius, tugging at one of her long curls. "It freaks me out. Like he's going to bite me or...something else I'm afraid of…"

"If he so much as lays one of those filthy, blood covered claws on you, the moment I get a chance, I will gut him alive," Scorpius promised, cupping her cheeks and stroking her tears away with his thumb. "I won't let anything else happen to you."

"Pinky promise?" Rose asked, her sky blue eyes meeting his stormy gray ones.

"Pinky promise," Scorpius agreed, extending out his pinky to Rose, and she linked hers with his. "I, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, promise that you, Rose The-Love-of-My-Life Weasley will make it out alive, even if it costs me my own to protect you."

"Which I hope it doesn't," Rose answered with a slight whine.

"Me either, Rosie."

Rose scowled.

The cell door opened. Rose gave a deafening scream as claws grabbed her.

* * *

><p><strong>24- Dec, 2:15 A.M., Outside the Lestrange Manor<strong>

"D-did you hear that?" Ron Weasley asked Draco Malfoy, wand bright with the Lumos spell.

"Yes. They're in there, I'm sure of it," Draco answered.

"No sh-"

"Language."

"-Sherlock!"

Draco scowled.

"What? I thought you didn't mind cursing?"

"That was the old me. The one without a family he loves."

Ron's eyes widened. "Love?"

"Yes, Ronald Weasley," muttered Draco, sighing. "Even I am capable of love and affection."

"Whoa. Plot twist."

"Are we going to get our children or are you going to pretend to be intrigued at the fact I have actual emotions?"

Ron solemned up. "Let's go get them."

* * *

><p><strong>24- Dec, 2:20 A.M., Inside the Lestrange Manor<strong>

"Let go of her!" Scorpius yelled, grabbing one of the werewolves by his throat and throwing him against the wall. "Don't you dare hurt her!" He growled at the others, his eyes having a sort of ferocious gleam in them. "If you do, trust me, you'll be wishing - begging - for me to murder you!"

The largest werewolf turned to him with a smirk. "You don't have the guts."

"Oh, but I do, but soon you won't!" Scorpius glanced around quickly and used the speed he had picked up from years of Quidditch to grabbed the torch on the wall (used to light the cell) and stabbed the lit part into the first werewolf's stomach. When he pulled it away, the skin and fur was already gnarling off. The werewolf gave a howl of pain.

There was a burst of scarlet light throughout the room and the werewolves all dropped, including the one holding Rose.

"Daddy!" Rose called, and she ran up to her father and gave him a huge hug, crying with relief. It was the same relief she received hours later from her family.

* * *

><p><strong>24- Dec, 9:36 A.M., The Weasley House<strong>

Hermione had taken Hugo and her parents to the Weasley house to better ensure their safety.

"Mum?" Hugo asked, rubbing his eyes after hours of sleep. "Dad's home."

Hermione blinked awake. "What was that, Hugo?"

"I said Dad's home...and Rose is with him alive."

Hermione began to tremble with relief and she wrapped her robe around herself, jumping out of bed. Rose was sitting on the couch next to Albus and her father. They had parted ways with Scorpius after he and Rose both expressed time alone with their family.

"My Rosie!" Hermione exclaimed as tears of relief flowed from her eyes.

"Hey, Mum," Rose murmured as Hermione pulled her into a tight hug. She looked up at her brother, who himself seemed close to tears.

"What is all the yelling about?" a grumpy Mrs. Weasley asked, coming down the stairs. "Rose!" she exclaimed, joining the hug with Hermione and Rose. The three women were crying. Mrs. Weasley extended her arm to Albus and pulled him into the hug as well. "Are you two men going to join, or are you going without?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ron and Hugo. Ron couldn't help but smile as he and his son joined the hug.

* * *

><p><strong>24- Dec, 10:12 A.M., The Malfoy House<strong>

"Astoria?" Draco called. His voice echoed throughout the house.

His wife sleepily stepped out of their bedroom. "Good morning, Draco, Scorpius," she walked past to go to the kitchen when she stopped and turned around. "Scorpius!" she exclaimed, and she threw her arms around him, hugging him tight, on the verge of tears. "Oh Merlin, I missed you so!"

"I missed you to, Mum. And my sisters. I'm going to go see them."

"They're at a friend's, don't worry much, okay? They missed you too. They couldn't stand to stay here without you."

"Well, they should get used to it. Rose and I will be married soon."

"My little boy...married!" Astoria's eyes filled with tears at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>14-Apr, 9:55 P.M., The House of Scorpius and Rose Malfoy<strong>

"Married for a month..It's weird," Rose murmured, laying down in their bed.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked, chewing his lip as Rose winced.

"What does it feel like when your water breaks?"

"Peeing your pants..? You're asking the wrong person, Rosie."

"If you're right, My water just broke."

* * *

><p><strong>15-Apr, 1:35 A.M., The Hospital<strong>

"Look at them," Rose murmured with pride, holding one of her daughters and her son. She smiled up to Scorpius, who was holding the other girl. Both the children in Rose's arms had gray eyes, but the girl had blond curls while the boy had his mother's bushy brown mess. The little girl in Scorpius's arms had straight brown hair and blue eyes that sparkled bright.

"I think we're set on kids," Scorpius commented, "for life."

Rose couldn't help but laugh. "Twins do run in my family. Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Molly and Lucy Weasley, Fr...Fred and George Weasley."

"But these are beautiful triplets. We may start a new trend. Albus Potter always wants to be like me."

There was a scoff from the doorway. "Is that so, Scorpius? Who beat Slytherin in Quidditch?"

"The whole Gryffindor team," Rose commented with a scowl, as she had been on it.

Albus just smiled and sat down on her bed. "How are my godchildren?" He asked, taking the girl from Rose's arms.

"Godchildren? We never assigned a godfather," Scorpius commented with a furrow of his brows.

"But you know you're going to pick me."

Scorpius scowled, as this was true.

"Have you named them yet?"

"We named the boy James Albus," Rose answered. "And the girl you're holding is Rosalie Ciera. The girl Scorpius is holding is Lilabeth Marie. Scorpius's idea."

"I wanted to one to be named for you somehow."

"I bet James is the only one not in Gryffindor," Albus commented.

"I bet Rosalie will be in Gryffindor and Lilabeth and James are in Slytherin."

"And I bet," Rose started, "Lilabeth and Rosalie are in Ravenclaw while James is in Gryffindor."

They agreed.

* * *

><p>Eleven years later, Albus and Scorpius lost the bet to Rose.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm **__**extremely **__**sorry it's been this long since I have updated! I got caught up in other stories! Well, this is it. Review please!**_


End file.
